Don't Kiss Sleeping Beauty!
by BrittChick
Summary: The lights, the action, the drama, and a kiss! How will a certain Hanyou react? Oneshot.


A/N: Yes. I adore Kag/Inu. So ask me and I'll read yours without a doubt! Wrote this early in the morning once again. Cute little oneshot. Thought people might like. Don't own Inuyasha btw.

"Kagome I'm really sorry about what happen back at your school. I fell asleep during the middle part. Then next thing I know that Hobo guy starts walking towards you looking all mean. By this time I just know he's trying to hurt you and then he tries to kiss you and I-"

"Don't worry about it really it isn't that bad."

Kagome smiles at the hanyou reassuring him once again that the night hadn't been a complete failure. Besides it had been exciting right?

_"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this years production of Sleeping Beauty! The play will begin shortly so make sure you all finish buying snacks and quickly find your seats. Please keep all electronic device turned off and enjoy the show!"_

_"Hmmm? Snacks?" Two fluffy dog ears twitch happily at the idea of food and a stomach growls loudly in response._

_"We can get something after the show. You still don't understand how to use our money and I don't want to running about the place. Very lucky I even decided to invite you Inuyasha."_

_Kagome hadn't wanted Inuyasha to come to the play in the first place, but her mom had brought the idea up over dinner one night while Inuyasha was over. So of course the hanyou begged,with those silly puppy dog brown eyes, to come too. And, she couldn't bare to tell him no. So here the two of them sat waiting back stage in a small dressing room. Kagome wearing a lovely gown and Inuyasha toying with a red hat he must wear to conceal his identity._

_"Alright Kagome I promise to behave," the dog-demon grumbled with his nose stuck in the air._

_"Besides what type of trouble can I get into around here? Everyone is just sitting around staring at that empty stage."_

_"Right. And, now you need to go find a seat and stare at that stage too."_

_"Aww but Kagome it looks so boring," Inuyasha pouted and crossed his arms while throwing Kagome one of those 'do I really have to?' looks._

_"The play will begin shortly and then you'll have something to amuse yourself with, okay? Now go so I can finish getting ready."_

_Inuyasha gave up, realizing that it would be futile to argue over something that petty. Plus he knew she would easily 'sit' him if he aggrivated her too much. After this morning he had started believing it was one of those 'time of the month phases' or whatever Miroku called it._

_Walking back into the auditorium he stood scratching his head for a second and looked at all the seats around him. He was trying to decide where the best view would be and what type of view he even wanted. If this thing got boring he wouldn't want to fall asleep where everyone could see him! Looking at the different rows he found one towards the back that had an incredible view of the entire stage._

_"And now for Sleeping Beauty!"_

_The lights around Inuyasha flickered then dimmed and finally shut off. Then lights from the ceiling flashed onto the stage, so Inuyasha turned his attention to the illuminated area where he noticed Kagome was lying fast asleep on a rather lumpy looking bed. While some type of dragon loomed over top of her. The screenary (is that what Kagome had called it?) resembled a cake. Or at least that was what Inuyasha thought it looked like._

_"Once upon a time a young Princess..."_

_Boring boring boring. When would this get to the good part? _

_Heh. Maybe someone would try and attack the dragon. Now that sounded like fun! He rest his chin in the palm of his hand and gazed at the stage in a sleepy stupor for the next few minutes. He smiled slightly when he watched Kagome appear. She floated along the floor in a long flowing dress and even sang a quite pretty song. But his attention wasn't held for long and soon he was drifting towards sleep. _

_"Now just to slay this Dragon and save my beautiful Princess!"_

_Beautiful Princess? When had he fallen asleep and for how long? Where was she and why couldn't he see her? He blinked looking around the room slightly confused. Well he didn't see much of anything. Just Kagome sleeping on the lump and the cake picture up again. The hanyou decided that maybe she would appear once the dragon was slain._

_The battle commenced at the Princes final words and Inuyasha watched in half suspense. Of course the battle was boring to him. No blood no cool swords. Nothing interesting._

_"Alas the dragon is slain my lady! And now for a kiss to my beautiful Princess."_

_Huh?! Kagome was the Princess? He was..going to...kiss her!_

_"NO KAGOME!?"_

_"HUH WHAT-who said that? Do you see him? Look! What's that man doing? Is he crazy! Loook! No-I mean LOOK! Wow! He has some incredible skill to jump that far. Do you think he's going to hurt the prince? I dunno-he does look kind of mad. Heh. This is far better than last years production! Maybe. I don't think the Prince should be beat up like that though-the Princess woke up without her kiss."_

"Say, Inuyasha."

"Yeah...?"

"What about Hojo approaching me **without** a sword made you believe he was trying to hurt me?"

Inuyasha blushes slightly kicking at a rock on the ground. Unable to think of a smart remark.

"I dunno. He was trying to kiss you wasn't he."

"Yes. But that's a part of the story. The princess needs a kiss of true love to awaken her."

"He isn't really your true love. Is he?"

Kagome tilts her head toward his golden eyes and shakes her head.

"No Inu. No he isn't my true love."

"Good."

She lightly laughs and gives him a friendly hug before he can object. Sometimes that guy said the strangest, dumbest, and even meanest things. Other times he knew just what to say without even thinking. Too bad he hasn't realized she wants him to be her Prince. Kagome slips her hand into his and the two begin the long walk back to her house. Till then he'll remain her best friend.

"I bet that Hodo guy has bad breath anyway."


End file.
